Lindsey Bell.
Lindsey Brooks Bell (January 13th 1986) is an internet personality, Vlogger, Professional Cheerleader and Swim Buyer, Designer and Merchandiser for clothing and bikini store Shore. Bell became known for Vlogging alongside her now ex-boyfriend Danny Duncan as part of the 'DLV' from October 2013 - July 2015. Bell is currently an active cheerleader on the Tampa Bay Buccaneers cheer-leading squad and Vlogs on her personal YouTube channel LindseyBrooksBell. Personal Life: Early Life: Lindsey Brooks Bell was born in Bradenton, Florida on January 13th 1986 to parents Warren and Debra 'Deb' Bell. Bell studied at both the University of South Florida (USF) and Florida State University (FSU). Bell studied Psychology at Florida Sate University from 2004 - 2006, she then transferred to University of South Florida in 2007 and achieved a Bachelor of Arts (B.A.) degree in Psychology in 2009. Relationships: Danny Duncan (2006 'On and Off - 2015): Lindsey Bell and Danny Duncan met each in Middle School and became friends. Everyday after school, both Bell and Duncan would wait outside to be collected - Duncan would wait for the bus to take him to the 'The Boys and Girls Club' and Bell would wait for her father to collect her. Duncan stated that he and Bell were in different social circles at this time, however while waiting, they would converse and he "Looked forward to it" each day. The two remained friends throughout High school and did not start dating until Bell was in college and Duncan had began touring with band We The Kings. Bell and Duncan met up to "hangout" while Duncan's band played a show in Tallahassee in the summer of 2005. - where Bell was attending college. Duncan stated "He couldn't take his eyes off of her" and the two began their relationship soon after in 2006. The timeline of the pairs relationship is unclear as they have had an 'on again, off again' relationship, as they've both struggled with staying together while Duncan was touring and Bell was completing college. The pair decided to rekindle their relationship in 2012 and Duncan stated it was "for real this time" and Bell stated "I always found my way back to him". They discussed their relationship and how they met in a video titled - THIS IS HOW WE MET! (1-19-14) [39] - published January 20th 2014. Bell and Duncan began making Vlogs together in October 2013, as part of the DLV published on the DannyDuncan YouTube channel, the first video being - MY FIRST VLOG EVER! (10-13-2013) [1] - published October 14th 2013. The two began publishing Vlogs 2-3 times a week, however soon started creating daily videos, documenting their life together with their dog Mr.King. It was announced in a video titled - LINDSEY AND I ARE BREAKING UP.- Published July 7th 2015, that the two had ended their relationship and that they would no longer be making Vlogs together. Duncan stated "maybe the vlogs were the only thing keeping us together at that point". It was announced that Duncan would continue creating Vlogs as part of the DLV and that Bell would publish Vlogs to her own personal YouTube channel LindseyBrooksBell. Brian Peacock (July 4th 2015 - Present) Lindsey Bell and Brian Peacock started dating in July 2015. Bell announced in a video titled - BEING ADULTS - published August 26th 2015, that she had entered a new relationship stating - "I think hes going to be around for a while, so its probably time to integrate him into the YouTube stuff, if I'm going to keep making videos". It had been stated in her vlogs, that she and Peacock began dating on July 4th 2015 - 3 days before she and Duncan announced their separation to the 'DLV' audience. Peacock first appeared on Bell's personal YouTube channel - LindseyBrooksBell - in a video titled - DON'T HARMONICA AND DRIVE!!! - Published September 1st 2015. Peacock is introduced to the 'Lindsey Bell' Vlogs in a short clip in which he is driving a car and playing a Harmonica at the same time, after the clip Bell states "How goofy is my boyfriend Brian". Though Peacock's surname is not stated in Bell's videos, viewers were able to confirm that he was in fact baseball player Brian Peacock - he in currently 'inactive' in the sport. On May 10th, 2018 Lindsey and Brian gave birth to Parx Thomas Peacock. Career: Shore (2011-Present): Lindsey Bell is currently a Swim Buyer, Designer and Merchandiser for clothing and bikini store - Shore. Bell began working for the store in October 2011 and often documents work related events, as well as a number of co-workers within her Vlogs. In a video titled - LINDSEY'S NEW JOB! - published as part of the DLV Vlogs. Bell stated that she was returning to Shore after a seven month hiatus from working there. Bell has edited a number of promotional videos for Shore. Bell recently uploaded - SHORE TAKES MIAMI PREVIEW 2015 - to her personal YouTube channel, showcasing the Shore Collection. Tampa Bay Buccaneers (2015-Present): Lindsey Bell is currently an active cheerleader on the Tampa Bay Buccaneers cheer-leading squad. Bell documented her experience during the 2015 NFL Cheer-leading Audition process as part of the DLV Vlogs. It was announced in a video titled - NFL CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS!!! - that despite making it through the first round of try-outs, Bell was cut after the second round and that she would audition again the following year (2016), when she "trained a little bit more". However the following day in a video titled - LIFE IS FULL OF SURPRISES! - Bell received a phone-call, informing her that her number was not called due to a clerical error and that she did in fact make it to 'Training Camp'. It was announced in - DID SHE MAKE THE TEAM? - published March 29th 2015 that Bell had been chosen to be part of the Tampa Bay Buccaneers cheer-leading squad. Bell is often featured on Tampa Bay Buccaneers Official website. YouTube: DLV: DLV is a web series hosted by Danny Duncan and formally featured Lindsey Bell. Duncan would vlog alongside Bell for almost two years, before the two ended their relationship in July 2015. Bell began vlogging alongside Duncan in October 2013, after being inspired by friend and Duncan's band-mate Charles Trippy's, Internet Killed Television (CTFxC) Vlogs. It is said that Trippy gifted Duncan with his first vlogging camera. The first DLV Vlog titled - MY FIRST VLOG EVER! (10-13-2013) [1] - was published October 14th 2013. In the video Duncan stated that he and Bell would vlog, two-three times a week, however the two began creating Daily Videos in January 2014. Bell would appear in her final DLV Vlog tiled - NEW CRAZE? CRAB LEG BACK SCRATCH??? (6-30-15) [549] - Published July 1st 2015. Bell's final appearance on the DannyDuncan YouTube Channel was in a video titled - LINDSEY AND I ARE BREAKING UP. - published July 7th 2015. It was announced that Duncan would continue creating Vlogs as part of the DLV and that Bell would publish Vlogs to her own personal YouTube channel LindseyBrooksBell. LindseyBrooksBell: The LindseyBrooksBell YouTube Channel was created by Lindsey Bell on January 14th 2014. Bell has created and uploaded a wide variety of content to the Channel including - Fashion Reviews, Tutorials, Daily Mr.King, Ask Lindsey, Swimsuit Videos, Haul Videos - and so forth. The Channel is currently home to the 'Lindsey Bell' Vlogs, in which Bell documents her life.